A deformed femoral joint or a fractured trochanter may be surgically treated with various artificial hip joints or femur fixing systems, which are all disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,910; 5,041,114; 5,116,336; and 5,122,141. Such devices as mentioned above comprise a threaded rod, which is fastened onto the trochanter so as to enable the trochanter to be pulled back to join with the femur. However, such devices are defective in design in that the fractured trochanter can not be caused to position again correctly by rotating the threaded rod, and that the devices can not be adjusted diametrically.